1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to systems, apparatus, and methods for improving wireless HVAC components, and in particular, HVAC sensors and HVAC controllers having reduced power consumption, lower manufacturing costs, and increased reliability.
2. Background of Related Art
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems (HVAC systems) typically utilize one or more sensors, thermostats, and/or HVAC controllers to monitor environmental conditions in a building and to operate HVAC equipment installed at the building. Traditional systems utilize components which are interconnected using traditional hard-wiring techniques using electrical conductors routed within the physical structure. Hard-wired systems are generally reliable, but the costs of cabling and installation are high. This is particularly true when installing devices in existing structures where cabling must be snaked through walls and ceilings.
More recently, the use of wireless HVAC devices has become popular since these devices are cheap and easy to install. Existing wireless devices may have drawbacks in that the batteries used in these devices have a limited lifespan and require periodic maintenance and replacement to ensure the HVAC system continues to function reliably. A wireless HVAC device which offers reduced power consumption, lower manufacturing costs, and increased reliability would be a welcome advance in the art.
For example, traditional CO2 sensors consume quite a bit of power to accurately read levels of CO2 in the local environment. The NDIR (non-dispersive infra-red) process that sensors presently use includes multiple factors that affect the power consumption. The technology of measuring the absorption of light due to the presence of CO2 requires the generation of a specific light frequency at a known power level, which is energy intensive. In some instances, the received light intensity fluctuates, thereby making the individual measurements “noisy.” Sensors typically take multiple readings in succession and average or filter them together to reduce the effect of noise, and to present a more stable and accurate value as the output of the sensor. However, each sensor sample uses some discrete amount of total battery energy.